The present invention is directed to an implantable device providing access to blood circulatory system. In particular, the invention relates to a coating on the subcutaneous surfaces of the device which facilitates tissue ingrowth.
The device in copending application Ser. No. 261,719 is an implantable generally tubular T-shaped structure in which the stem of the T is constructed and arranged to cooperate with a novel needle structure that penetrates septum seal means at the junction of the stem of the T with the balance of the T structure. By reason of the structure of the invention, the interior stem portion of the T can be rinsed clean and sterilized between each use without elaborate procedures, thus minimizing the likelihood of infection as a result of access to the circulatory system.